Getting away with murder
by LilXzibit57
Summary: Finished The pilots have a run in with a mysterious man, who knows more then he lets on when Freddy and Jason show up and start to cause problems for them. Can they figure out the man's intent? or will they die trying.please R&R Im really bad a summeri
1. part 1

Author disclaimer:

I don't own Gundam Wing, Freddy Kruger or Jason, Texas Chainsaw Massacre or any

Pokemon. I also don't own the song '1,2 Step" which belongs to Ciara and Missy Eliot. I do own the plot and Sven.

Getting Away With Murder

"Come on lets go." Duo Maxwell cried as he pushed the two other pilots into the van.

"Duo wait this is an ambulance!" Quartre cried as he was pushed in.

"All the more reason to get in." Trowa said getting into the drivers seat. "We need to warn as many as we can." Trowa continued as he started the engine and flipped the switch for turning on the sirens.

"Do you want me to call the others?" Quatre asked as he fumbled for his cell.

"Yeah you better hurry and do that." Duo said as he saw the demon wolves start to advance the ambulance.

Three wolves now blocked the way in front of them, staring at them with blood-red eyes. Trowa floored it, running over the three in front. As they were driving down the highway, Heero called back on the cell.

"Quatre they've already hit most of the colony," Heero reported, "any survivors where you're at?"

"No not that we can see now." Trowa said after Quatre handed the cell to him. The stolen ambulance was now going 80 mph. "Duo take the wheel." Trowa said as he and Duo changed places.

"Trowa! Look over there, there's a guy being chased into that tunnel." Quatre exclaimed pointing over at the man he had seen run into the tunnel followed by two of the demon wolves.

"Hang a sec Heero, we do have one survivor he's….." Trowa's cell cut out.

"He's what! What's going on over there?" Heero questioned. In response he only got the drone of a dial tone.

Trowa tossed the cell back to Quatre. "Line went dead." He replied to Quatre's worried look. "Duo try to get us as close as you can to that guy in the tunnel." Trowa said pulling off his blue Boston Red Sox hoodie so he was only wearing a black tank top.

"We have to try to save him." Quatre added crawling in to the back part of the ambulance to join Trowa.

"I'll try. I don't know if we'll make it in time to save him, those wolves were pretty close on his heels." Duo said, swerving to cross the ditch making a not so perfect U-Turn and headed back towards the tunnel. They were getting close to where the man was. All three of them were surprised that the demon wolves hadn't taken him down. The back ambulance doors swung open as they were nearing the man.

"Quatre, hold on to this end as tight as you can as I try to grab him." Trowa said as he handed him the other end of the rope that Trowa had tied around his waist. Quatre nodded as he took the rope and held on. Trowa carefully stepped out onto the rear bumper and leaned out to reach the man who was starting to tire. The man reached out for the teen's hand. Grabbing hold, Trowa pulled back, bringing the man into the ambulance. The man smiled at him briefly then started to tremble looking at him with a look of fake fear that went un-noticed.

"My wife and kids are still out there." The man lied as Quatre tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll find them." said Quatre, looking up at Trowa who nodded in agreement.

"I don't think Q-man." Duo said as the stolen ambulance sputtered and stalled. "We're as good as dead now." He continued as some demon wolves appeared out from the bushes.

"He's right." said Trowa, looking out the back door window. Three more of the wolves advanced the ambulance, accompanied by a dark figure, which the teens passed off as somebody who had probably been one of the colonists who established the colony some fifty years ago. "None of us are going to die here." Trowa said. Lucky for them the figure and the demon wolves passed by the ambulance like it wasn't there. Quatre heaved a short sigh of relief, but it soon turned back in to fear as he saw Trowa get out.

The man, they had saved had introduced himself as Sven looked up at Quatre. "Is your friend crazy or something?" he questioned, his voice shaky.

"I don't know what he's planning to do." Quatre replied. Duo got out following Trowa around to the front of the ambulance.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with it Tro?" Duo questioned the brunette. "I mean it wasn't out of gas or anything."

Trowa opened the hood. "I'm guessing either the engine over heated or the transmission died." When he had opened the hood, the hood had been really warm.

About 10 minutes had passed when Duo, who had been sitting on the ground looking around into the darkness while Trowa worked to see what was wrong with the engine said, "Do you hear that?" he looked at Trowa wide eyed.

"Hear what?" Trowa asked backing away from the ambulance so he could look at Duo.

"That russleing sound. I feel like someone or something's watching us." At first Trowa didn't hear the sound. Then he heard it, it was close by but the two boys didn't see anyone or anything. Quatre, who had crawled up into the front had seen the dark figure behind his friends and screamed. Trowa was the first to look behind.

"Oh my god! Duo get back into the ambulance and whatever you do, DON'T look behind you." He exclaimed, pulling the braided boy by the arm just before the figure, whom Trowa recognized now as Jason, tried to slash them with a machete. Trowa and Duo both got back into the ambulance. Fortunately Jason wandered back into the woods.

"This Beat is outrageous so contagious make you crave it Jazzy made it. So retarded top charted ever since the day I started." It was Trowa's cell's newest ring tone.

"Yeah?"

"Trowa we got a problem back here." It was Heero calling again.

"Whats wrong?" Trowa asked noticing the worry in Heero's voice.

"He's attacked again. Freddy's got her. Whatever you three do,"

"Four," Trowa interrupted, "we found a survivor."

"Okay, whatever you four do, DON"T fall asleep even if you're tired." Heero finished.

"We wont. We're on our way over right now." Trowa said just before he hung up. Duo looked over at Trowa.

"Great ring-tone you have there T-man." Duo smirked at him.

"Shut up." replied Trowa as Duo cranked the starter. The engine roared to life surprising all of them.

"So where are we headed?" Sven asked.

"Back to the safe house." Replied Duo flooring the petal.

"Are you sure that's a safe thing to do?" asked Quatre. "I thought Heero and the others had already left, you know because after he called the first time saying the colony was under attack." Duo looked at Trowa.

"It's something worse than the demon wolves, isn't it Trowa." Trowa nodded.

"Its Freddy." he replied.

"Freddy? Who's Freddy?" Quatre asked looking at the two other pilots. Sven piped up.

"Freddy Kruger a man who was charged in the killings of teens. You know, from the movie 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'. Heard of it Quatre?" Quatre nodded, he had heard of it from Duo but never watched it. They were close to the safe house where Heero, Wu-Fei, Relena, Sally, Hildi, and Cathrine were waiting.

"Who did Freddy get?" Duo questioned Trowa.

Trowa just shrugged and stated, " I don't know. Heero didn't tell me." Quatre tried to stifle a yawn, which caused everyone to yawn.

"We can't fall asleep," Sven, warned the three, "Freddy will get ya."

Quatre looked over at Trowa and asked, "Trowa, who was that guy with the machete behind you and Duo?"

"It was Jason."

"Jason? You mean like the Jason from those horror movies that you, Heero, and Duo were watching, right?"

Duo nodded. "Yep that's the one." He paused for a bit. "Sven, since your older then us and all…"

"Are any of those horror movies actually true?" Trowa finished.

"To tell you the truth…" Sven began.

"They ARE!" a deep voice growled from behind them. The three teens turned around and screamed seeing. Duo slammed on the breaks causing Jason to hit the back wall of the ambulance, knocking him out.

Soon after they arrived at the safe house without Jason. (Trowa and Quatre had pushed Jason out of the back doors.) Quatre was still a bit shaky as Duo and Trowa helped him to the safe house door. Heero and Wu-Fei came out to help them.

"What's wrong with Winner?" Wu-Fei asked.

"He's still in shock from who we ran into." Duo said as he switched places with Wu-Fei.

"And who did you run into?" Heero asked.

"Jason." Trowa replied, helping Wu-Fei carry Quatre into the safe house.

Once inside the house, after Sven was introduced to the gang, Duo asked, "Who did Freddy get?"

"He got…" Wu-Fei struggled to hold back tears. "….He got Sally." He choked out, collapsing onto the couch crying.

"She had been tired and had volunteered to be the one to get Freddy out into our world from the evil dream world he controls." Cathrine explained while she and Hildi tried to comfort Wu-Fei.

"Trowa, you said that you had run into Jason right?" Relena asked, looking thoughtful. She was hoping that they had captured Jason so they could be rid of him. Trowa nodded.

"We did. But we didn't capture him, Duo didn't have any tranquilizers left."

"What did you do with him then?" Wu-Fei asked after he quit crying.

"Trowa and Quatre pushed him out of the ambulance after he was knocked out because he was starting to wake up again." Duo answered. Heero had been silent for a while. He then spoke up.

"Why are all these horror movie characters from 80's slasher movies showing up anyway?" Everyone but Sven shrugged.

"Its because the portals connecting Reality and Fantasy have some how been opened." Sven said.

Cathrine nodded. "So that's why I've been seeing all those adorable little Pokemon appearing everywhere." Sven nodded.

"Who could have opened the portals?" Relena asked.

"Don't know." said Sven.

"Relena we don't need to worry about who opened them." Heero began. "We need to stop Freddy and Jason before we all get killed."

Relena and the rest of them looked at Heero. "I have an idea." Duo said.

"What now Maxwell?" Wu-Fei asked, giving Duo an annoyed look.

"Well I was thinking…" Duo started. Wu-Fei cut him off by saying,

"Hope you didn't hurt yourself."

"Wu-Fei shut up. Go on Duo." Trowa said.

"Thanks Tro. Well back to what I was saying, we could split up into 3 groups. One group tries to capture Jason, the second group tries to get Freddy out of the dream world, while the third group tries to find out who opened the portal." Duo finished.

"Who's in what group?" Quatre asked.

"There are nine of us left, one group of three, one group of four and one group of two." Heero said looking at the others. "Quatre, Cathrine and Sven, you three go try to find who opened the portal. Hildi, Relena, you two try to find Jason. Duo, Trowa, Wu-Fei, you're staying with me. We're going to go after Freddy." They all nodded to Heero. Each group had at least one cell phone. The three groups split up.


	2. part 2

Getting Away With Murder

Part 2

Quatre, Sven and Cathrine went downtown. To their surprise everything was busy.

"Quatre do you think anyone knows that Jason and Freddy are real?" Cathrine asked, seeing many people in the stores and walking on the sidewalks. Apparently no one knew there was danger.

"I don't know Cathrine," Quatre replied, "We could ask them."

"Good idea Quatre." Sven said.

"Miss?" Cathrine asked a woman who had just walked out of a store.

"Yes?" the woman replied.

"I know this must sound inane, but I was wondering, do you have any idea who might have opened the portal between reality and fantasy?" Cathrine blushed as the woman looked at her.

"Why are you asking such a strange question my dear? There is no such thing as a portal like that." The woman left. The three looked at each other and blinked.

"I think we might have a problem." Quatre said as he looked at the other two. They both nodded. "I'll call Heero and tell him. I have an idea that we're the only ones being attacked because the demon wolves vanished also." He finished pulling out his cell.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile as Relena and Hildi searched for Jason,

"I can't see a thing Lena." Hildi complained as she followed the blond deeper into the woods. "Quit complaining, that's my job." Relena said. "We have to find Jason so we can all get some sleep."

"You're right." Hildi replied. Suddenly a dark cloud covered the moon and the two girls could hear a crackling sound of branches breaking. Relena looked beside her and screamed. Hildi turned and screamed also seeing Jason with his machete raised. The two girls started to run back in the direction they had been coming. Jason followed them. "Relena we can lead him back to the safe house, then we can stop him"

"Call Heero and tell him." Relena said as she handed her phone to her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Heero looked at the other two boys. Duo was sitting in the recliner chair while Trowa was on the couch. "Well how exactly are we going to find Freddy?" Duo asked breaking the silence.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Its easy, one or two of us falls asleep and then when we face Freddy we grab him. Then the one who's still awake wakes the others up." Heero said.

Trowa sat up. "Who's going to face Freddy?" he asked looking at them. Heero shrugged.

"I don't know." The three boys sat there in silence.

Trowa tried not to yawn. "It won't be easy to get Freddy out of the portal with out getting killed." He said looking at Duo who also yawned. "And we can't guarantee that if two of us sleep, that we'll end up fighting Freddy at the same time." Trowa continued.

"You're right." Heero said looking at him. "How should we pick the one whose going to sleep?" He asked turning to Duo.

"We could um…." Duo paused for a moment. "We could take turns?"

"And how are we going to do that?" Trowa asked looking at Duo.

"We take fifteen minute turns. One of us sleeps for fifteen minutes, if they don't get Freddy out the next one goes, and then if they don't, the last one goes." Duo explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Trowa nodded looking at Heero.

"Who goes first then?" Heero asked.

"I will." Trowa volunteered. Duo set the stove timer for fifteen minutes.

"You want a sleeping pill?" Duo asked handing a pill to Trowa.

"Might help." He answered, swallowing the pill.

"Ready?" Heero asked, walking over to where Trowa was laying on the couch.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Trowa replied looking up at the ceiling. Heero looked over at Duo. Duo nodded signaling that he was ready to start the timer. Heero sighed. He didn't want to do this, to see his friend die because someone made up the character as some dream demon in a horror movie. Trowa fell asleep as Duo started the timer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sven and Cathrine decided to go into another store to keep questioning people to see what information they could get. Quatre nodded at them sitting down in one of the chairs outside the Caribou Coffee. Cathrine went in to the nearest store, which happened to be an American Eagle, while Sven went in to a Big & Tall store.

"Can I help you miss?" asked a preppy store clerk.

"Yes." Cathrine said looking at her. "I was wondering if you had this in pink." She held up an orange t-shirt, temporarily forgetting her 'mission'. The store clerk nodded. Cathrine impetuously bought two pink shirts, two pairs of pants and a white vest. She paid then left walking back to where Quatre was sitting.

Meanwhile Sven hadn't forgotten about what they were out here for. He went straight to the Customer Service desk and asked the man who was sitting there, "Sir, do you have any clue as to how Jason and that mysterious Freddy Kruger got in to the real world?"

The man looked at him surprised. "You got them to cross over the line eh, Sven?" He was aware of what Sven was planning. The Evee in his lap stirred sleepily. His voice went low. "Has anyone you know seen either of them?" Sven nodded.

"Only nine teenagers and myself. That's all."

"I'm sorry sir, but this is your own fault. I can't give you a refund." The man said quickly, seeing a customer look at the two. Sven left the store rejoining with Cathrine and Quatre. Quatre looked up as the two walked back. He noticed that Cathrine was holding a couple of shopping bags.

"Did you two get any info as to who could have opened the portal?" Quatre asked them.

"The only thing I got was that no one has seen the two of them except our group." Sven said. The two of them looked at Cathrine. They both pouted seeing the shopping bags.

"What?" Cathrine asked looking at them. "I haven't gone shopping for a week! I couldn't help it. Cant I be myself all the time?" Cathrine berated them getting defensive.

"Not at a time like this." Quatre replied. "And I'm guessing that you didn't get any information either." He continued.

"Opps…" she giggled out as she shrugged.

"Quatre," Sven started, suddenly panicked. "Call Heero and make sure that they haven't tried to get Freddy out. Make sure that all three are still awake." Quatre nodded and dialed Heero's cell to warn him.

Hildi tried to call Heero, but she couldn't get thru. She then tried Duo's and Trowa's cells, but that also failed. "Relena, I can't get thru to any of them." Hildi said looking horrified at her best friend. "What should we do? I don't know the number to the safe house."

Relena looked at her. "Well we should just head over there then." She replied.

"But what about Jason?" Hildi asked looking around.

"We wait here to see if he comes back. Then we lead him back with us." Relena said as calmly as she could.

Jason suddenly appeared. "Run Relena!" Hildi cried as she tried to dodge Jason's machete.

Relena ran as fast as she could after she heard Hildi scream, then it was quiet. Jason had killed her in an attempt to kill them both. Her heart pounded in her chest as she continued to run thru the woods. _' I'm so sorry Hildi.'_ She thought.

Jason looked away from the dead teens body and into the direction Relena was running. Jason took off following the blond. Relena didn't care if she had scratches from the branches that tore at her face, legs and arms. All she cared about was getting back to Heero and the rest of the gang.

6


	3. part 3

Discalimer: Dont own Gundam Wing

Part 3

Heero sat on the floor so he could face the couch. He had told Duo to stop the timer as soon as he spotted blood. _' So far so good, no blood.'_ Heero thought to himself.

Duo came back into the room and plopped down next to him. "Everything going okay?" he asked. Heero nodded.

"As far as I can tell, Trowa hasn't made any contact with Freddy." He replied. "How much time is left?"

Duo quickly looked at the timer. "Uh…. fifteen minutes. Hey wait a minute that can't be right." Duo said confused. "The timer was set for fifteen minutes and its been longer." He continued. Heero looked at the clock. Duo was right. Trowa had been asleep for over an hour. "So do we wake him up, ya think?"

"No, not yet. We should let him try first. We'll wake him as soon as we see blood." Heero replied, looking back to Trowa's unconscious form on the couch.

"Yeah I guess your right" Duo said.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Trowa looked around him. He quickly noticed that he was in a boiler room of a school. Trowa found that a little odd, since he hadn't been into a school for at least 3 years. _' Where is he?'_ Trowa thought to himself.

"Looking for something?" a low voice said from behind him. Then Trowa heard the sound of metal scraping against metal. He turned around and faced Freddy.

"You're not real Freddy." Trowa replied backing up as Freddy advanced him.

"Oh you better start believing that I'm real Trowa." Freddy said as he slashed at Trowa with his razor blade gloves. Trowa jumped back and barely missed the attack.

"How do you know my name?" Trowa asked shakily, still backing up.

"I know all of my victim's names." Freddy replied. Freddy then charged at Trowa. Trowa quickly sidestepped, which caused Freddy to miss him and hit the wall behind him. "Oh you're a clever one." Freddy muttered, facing Trowa.

The teen glared at him. "Your times up Freddy." He said as Freddy charged at him again.

"You really think so?" Freddy questioned. He had now pinned Trowa against the wall with a strong grip. Freddy slashed Trowa's upper chest ripping his shirt. Trowa managed to get free of Freddy's grip. He pushed Freddy away. Freddy stumbled back and cut him again, this time he hit his side.

Trowa winced as he felt Freddy's blade cut him. He kicked Freddy, which caused Freddy to fall off the catwalk they were on. Trowa then made his way over to the wall near the door (which was locked) and leaned against it and slid down. He put his hand against his side to try to stop the bleeding.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cathrine, Quatre and Sven started to walk back to the safe house. Having no luck on finding out who could have opened the portal, Cathrine and Quatre both started to think there was no such thing as a portal connecting reality and fantasy. Little did the two teens know, that Sven was lying to them about the portal. Cathrine had been the first to think that and told Quatre. Sven was walking well ahead of them.

"Cathrine, I agree with you that I think he's lying." Quatre whispered.

"Thanks Quatre. You know how I squealed earlier about the cute little Pokemon that are everywhere, Sven totally bought it." She replied.

Sven turned and looked at the two. "You think I'm lying to you girl?" he asked, half accusing.

"No sir." Cathrine responded quickly. Quatre agreed with her.

"Good girl." Sven said darkly and continued walking.

Quatre noticed that dark feeling in his voice. He looked at Cathrine. "Think we should ditch this guy?" he asked her in Arabic so Sven couldn't understand them.

"Yes." She replied back in Arabic. The two quickly hid in the bushes as Sven kept walking.

"I have a feeling that Sven isn't on our side." He looked at her. Cathrine nodded.

"I know what you mean."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Relena wasn't even close to the safe house like she thought. Jason was still following her.

"You can keep running, but soon I'll get you princess." Jason growled chasing after the girl.

_' I can't let him catch me.'_ Relena thought to herself. _' I won't end up like Hildi, I just can't.' _she whimpered. _' Lights!'_ she said to herself. _' I can make it to that building and get help.'_ Relena kept running.

She made it back to the safe house a half hour after she saw the lights. _' I'm back and I'm somewhat safe.'_ She smiled to herself as she saw the stolen ambulance, both Heero's and Quatre's cars, Duo's and Trowa's motorcycles. But Wu-Fei's truck was gone. She opened Heero's car door and climbed in and collapsed in a tired heap after closing and locking the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Heero looked up from the crossword puzzle he was doing for what must have been the 116th time in less then 5 minutes to see if any thing had happened to Trowa. He stared for a moment horrified. Trowa's shirt had blood on it. "Duo get the 1st aid kid and hurry." Heero cried as he crawled over to Trowa and quickly checked for a pulse. _' Good.'_ Heero said as he felt one. It was strong and beating quickly, but slowly getting weaker. He started to put pressure on Trowa's chest to stop the bleeding that left the top and front parts of his shirt bloody.

"Here." Duo said handing the kit to Heero. "He's bleeding from his side too." Duo exclaimed, kneeling down to help. Heero took off his tank top and pressed it against Trowa's side to soak up the blood.

"You think he's going to be ok?" Duo asked as he took the blood-soaked shirt from Heero and handed him a cloth again.

"Don't know." He replied. "If we can't stop the bleeding, he'll bleed to death."

Duo sighed. He knew he was right. "Is there anything we can do to help him?" Duo asked.

Heero nodded. "We have to wake him." He replied.

Duo nodded and started to shake his unconscious and bleeding friend. "Come on wake up Trowa. Don't die on us, we need you." Duo whispered, unaware of how much danger they were all in. Heero struggled to hold back tears as he tossed another blood-soaked towel aside.


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Freddy Kruger or Jason, Texas Chainsaw Massacre or any Pokemon. I also don't own the song '1,2 Step" which belongs to Ciara and Missy Eliot. I do own the plot and Sven.

Part 4

After a little while, Trowa stood back up. He walked over to the side of the catwalk and looked down. Freddy wasn't there. _' Oh no. Freddy's still alive'_ he thought.

"That's right." Freddy growled from behind him. Trowa turned and faced him. "Now you die." Freddy said charging at Trowa.

"I don't think so." Trowa said as he pulled a steel crowbar out from behind his back.

"You think that little piece of metal bar is going to stop me?" He charged, tackling him to the ground. Trowa swung the crowbar, breaking Freddy's jaw as he was tackled to the ground. Freddy grabbed the wrist that held the bar and twisted it causing Trowa to drop it. "Your time's up Trowa." Freddy whispered.

With one quick sweep Freddy stabbed at Trowa. Trowa didn't scream. Instead of stabbing the teen, Freddy's razors hit the floor where Trowa was supposed to be. Freddy looked down and saw nothing but the floor. "NO!" Freddy cried. "He was MINE!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sven kept walking, unaware that the two teens he was with weren't there.

"Lets get back to the safe house." Cathrine whispered. Quatre nodded getting out of the bushes, Cathrine followed. Quatre looked around. Sven was nowhere in sight.

"Lets go." Quatre whispered waving to Cathrine that the coast was clear. They started to run to the safe house.

"Not much farther now." Cathrine exclaimed happily. They suddenly saw movement in Heero's car. Cathrine opened the car door.

"Hey hun, you okay?" Cathrine asked Relena.

Relena looked up shakily. "Is he out there still?" she whispered.

"Who Jason? No he's not." Cathrine said. She helped her out of the car.

"Hildi's dead." Relena said as Quatre and Cathrine helped the girl to the door of the safe house.

"That's two now." Quatre said despondently. They reached the door and went in.

"Hey Heero he's waking." Duo said as Trowa slowly opened his eyes. Heero came into the room and sat down next to Duo.

"That's a good thing." Heero said. Trowa looked up at the two.

"How ya feeling buddy?" Duo asked.

Trowa shrugged, then reached up and pulled the oxygen mask down a bit so he could talk. "Horrible. I feel like I was hit by a truck."

"Well you had a pretty tough fight from what we can tell." Duo said, indicating Trowa's wounds.

"Yeah he's tough." Trowa said sitting up a little.

"He almost killed you." Heero said turning off the heart monitor and life support machine, seeing that Trowa would be okay with out them.

"Yeah I guess he did." Trowa said shrugging. "He's gone now." He continued. Just then Quatre, Relena and Cathrine walked into the room.

"Sven lied to us." Quatre stated. "There's nothing called the 'Portal connecting Reality and Fantasy'."

"How do you know?" Relena asked.

"It's because the only thing he said was fantasy were the Pokemon, which are real." Cathrine stated.

"Hey where's Hildi?" Duo questioned.

"Jason killed her." Relena said shakily.

"We have some good news." Trowa started. "Freddy's gone. He didn't kill me which violated his 'All victims **must** die' rule."

"And it looks like Jason's gone too." Heero said coming away from the window.

"What a relief." Relena breathed out.

Duo looked around at the group. "Hey where's Wu-Fei?"

"He went to the police station." Trowa answered.

Minutes later Sven arrived. "Now's my chance to kill all of you." He said with an evil glint in his eyes. "Since Freddy and Jason failed, I'll have to do it myself." Sven pulled out a dagger and grabbed the person who was closest to him. "This time I wont fail." He said as he placed the blade of the dagger against Trowa's throat. "I see Freddy didn't kill you. I'll change that." Sven whispered into the boy's ear.

"I don't think so." a familiar voice came from the doorway.

"Yay its Wu-Bear!" Duo euphorically exclaimed.

"Shut up Maxwell." Wu-Fei said, extremely annoyed, "If you call me Wu-Bear or any other nickname, you won't have your braid any more." Wu-Fei threatened.

The police chief came in. "Let the boy go Sven." He said drawing his gun.

"No. I'll never give in." Sven pulled Trowa closer to him. "One step closer and he dies." Sven threatened.

The police chief shot at Sven causing him to drop the dagger and let go of Trowa. Another officer quickly went behind Sven and immediately put handcuffs on Sven.

"You're under arrest for the murders of Sally and Hildi and for the attempted murders of Trowa." The police chief boomed, taking Sven out to the cop car.

Another police officer came in. "Are you three all right?" She asked, noticing the blood stains on Heero's and Duo's shirts and hands, and Trowa's slashed and bloody shirt.

"I think we're okay." Heero said looking at Trowa who nodded.

"Sven can't hurt any of you any more." The officer said. "He's got life in prison without parole for this crime and the several others he committed.

Epilogue

Months after the incident, Sven sat in his cell in a strait jacket. "Even if I can't get out of here, I can still torture them." He said with an insane look in his eye.

Back at the safe house, Duo sat up with a start after hearing what sounded like a chain saw being started. He got out of bed and stopped halfway down the stairs. He looked around and saw Heero, Trowa, and Wu-Fei all sleeping on the couch. He got to the bottom of the stairs and looked around the corner and into the room and saw that the T.V was on. The sound was coming from the movie they were watching. _' Texas Chainsaw Massacre'_ Duo smiled shaking his head and walking back upstairs. _' I should've known.'_

As he thought this, the door to the safe house opened and that psycho from the movie walked in.

END


End file.
